1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field concerning the game of golf, and more particularly to a novel automatic placement device for use in practicing the game of golf by automatically storing and placing a golf ball on a tee preparatory for driving.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a variety of practice aids and devices have been employed for improving a golfer""s skill in the game of playing golf. Once such accessory for improving a golfer""s driving skills is to employ a device for automatically placing a golf ball on the top of a tee preparatory for swinging the club and driving the ball in a desired direction. Several devices have been developed for receiving a quantity of balls in a hopper and then selecting a ball from the supply which is then placed on a golf tee. Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such conventional devices since they are not fully automatic and require that the player or golfer remove the selected ball from,the apparatus and place the ball on the tee himself. In other instances, the player must relocate the selected ball to a device which then places the ball on the tee.
In these prior situations, the golfer must step away from his driving stance and bend or lean into the hopper for ball selection or for machine operation. Particularly in instances of full use, few machines include counters or other means for determining the number of balls used so that proper charge or ball replacement can be determined. In other prior situations, the ball dispensing devices are usually constructed of materials which easily fatigue or readily damage when placed out-of-doors and in an inclement environment. In many situations, the prior devices are not readily maintainable and require skilled adjustment as well as technical knowledge for maintenance and usage.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel device for placing a golf ball on a tee which is automatic and which may be activated by the golfer without stepping away from his normal swinging stance. The novel device provides a means for automatically selecting and placing the selected ball onto a tee without the golfer having to bend or twist away from his golf swing position.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel automatic means for placing a golf ball on a golf tee which includes a storage tube for holding a quantity of golf balls having an open end for receiving the golf balls for storage and having an opposite end for selecting and dispensing a ball into a rotating cylinder so that when the cylinder rotates, the selected ball is transferred to a dispensing shoot for delivery over the tee resulting in the placement of the ball on top of the tee. The device further includes a series of links attaching the cylinder to a rotatable pedal whereby depression of the pedal causes the linkage to rotate the cylinder for conducting the selected ball from the storage tube to the dispensing shoot. Counter means are provided which automatically count the dispensing of balls onto the tee operable in response to pivotal movement of the dispensing shoot which rotates in response to depression of the pedal. A feature of the invention resides in the fact that the pedal may be depressed by engagement of the golfer""s golf club with the pedal and with mild depression, actuation ensues.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel automatic ball-setting or placement device whereby a supply of golf balls is introduced to a selection cylinder for transport to a dispensing shoot wherein the ball is placed automatically on top of a tee.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel golf ball dispensing device having a storage tube feeding a selected ball to an intermediate collection cylinder wherein the cylinder is actuated by a foot pedal for discharging the ball into a dispensing shoot.
Another object resides in providing a counter for counting the number of balls which are dispensed automatically from the dispensing device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a novel automatic golf ball dispensing device which may remain out-of-doors in an inclement climate without damage or requiring constant maintenance.
Still a further object resides in providing a golf ball dispensing device wherein the golfer may use the head of his golf club for actuating dispensing mechanism and linkages so that a selected golf ball from a storage or hopper is automatically placed on top of a tee preparatory for striking with the golf club.